


Alone In A Crowded Room

by Radioabsurd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Lydia/Stiles, And Because I Am In Love With, Because of Derek/Stiles, F/M, Jordan/Lydia, but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: A LYDIA- CENTRIC ONE SHOT☆COMPLETED☆





	Alone In A Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Mal de Coucou
> 
> n. a phenomenon in which you have an active social life but very few close friends—people who you can trust, who you can be yourself with, who can help flush out the weird psychological toxins that tend to accumulate over time—which is a form of acute social malnutrition in which even if you devour an entire buffet of chitchat, you’ll still feel pangs of hunger.

She's popular. 

She has luscious strawberry locks that go down her back and compliment her almost tanned skin. Her green eyes that sparkle at the idea of a mathematical challenge. 

She's popular. She is not a nerd, which is why she plays dumb. 

She hangs out with all the "cool kids" and watches as they subconsciously "turn away" at serious things she wants to talk about. Like how her father yells at her when he's not working. Like, how her mother just sits back while he screams insult after insult. Like, how her grandmother was the person she loved most and who gave her love in return. 

No, they talk about the next party. They talk about their weekend hookups and who was a good lay and who wasn't. 

They talk about which makeup is better for your skin tone and why the mall is a "life saver because oh my god! My closet is totally last year!" 

••• 

Lydia is ridiculously smart which is why she knows what she's doing to herself and why it's bad but she can't stop because she loves Jackson. 

Would Jackson even go out with a pretty nerd? 

She laughs to herself before she starts to cry. 

••• 

When she meets Allison's boyfriend and his bestfriend, she notices how the bambi-eyed boy looks at her before sighing because that means the rumours are true. 

Stiles Stilinski loves her. 

••• 

He stops looking at her like that sometimes and she feels a pang of sadness in her heart because he's amazing and how could she give that up? 

He was the only one who really got her. 

With him "gone", it's like she's really alone.  
•••

She finds out the truth. 

She gets drunk that very night and cries herself to sleep alone in her too big bed in a too big house. 

••• 

When the whole fiasco with Peter is done and a couple of years go by, Lydia realizes that she's so much happier, though the loss of Allison still hurts even today, because she has the love of her life who understands her and doesn't treat her like a teenager and she has a pack. 

The revelation that she's not alone is shocking. 

Her cherry pink lips spread into a smile as she breathes in the cold air and walks into the pack house where her family is. 

••• 

Mal de Coucou

n. a phenomenon in which you have an active social life but very few close friends—people who you can trust, who you can be yourself with, who can help flush out the weird psychological toxins that tend to accumulate over time—which is a form of acute social malnutrition in which even if you devour an entire buffet of chitchat, you’ll still feel pangs of hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot because this is the first time I have ever written a story in Lydia's POV (and I know I didn't do her justice seeing as it's almost 5:20 in the morning) but I thought that this prompt really fit her so yeah! 
> 
> xoxo, fallaciousjiabrid


End file.
